


Lost and Found

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Concerts, Epiphanies, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, Road Trips, Undying Love, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom spent university together, once you fly to America he comes to the conclusion that he loves you. WAIT HE LOVES YOU?! Realising his epic mistake in letting you go he hops on a plane to come and find you. But he underestimated how big the USA was, however with the help of your best friends he may one day have you back in his arms so he can declare his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

3 years, 3 years it took for Tom to realise what real love was and now he was losing you.  
  
You and Tom had met on the 2nd week of university when you were both queuing at a coffee stand that was between the two Universities. You were minding your own business when two jerks tried to hit on you.  
  
  
  
 _hot chocolate_ _please' you rubbed your hands together as it was a brisk morning in early October._ _  
  
'Make that 2, this fox can have it on me' the guy next to you winked.  
  
'Uh thanks but no thanks i'll pay for my own' you rolled your eyes at their sad attempts at hitting on you.  
  
'Whoa am i not good enough for you?' the second guy grabbed your drink before you could.  
  
Keeping your patience you replied 'Look i am not interested okay?' you reached out for your drink but they held it out your reach.  
  
'Go out with me first' _ _snickered the first guy_  
  
'Kiss me!' the second guy leaned in and your knee met his balls. He writhed around on the floor for a few minutes. The first guy went to grab you but a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
'The lady said she's not interested' came a voice as smooth as silk.  
  
The first guy turned around and puffed out his chest 'Yeah? who asked you pretty boy hm?'  
  
The mysterious saviour replied 'Seeming as she said no and you two jerks wouldn't leave her alone i believe you wanted someone's attention'  
  
The second guy had now finished writhing around on the floor and joined the first guy 'You want a fight Shakespeare boy?!'  
  
'Spell Shakespeare' the man folded his arms. A few moments of tense silence followed before the two men sulked off now bickering with each other.  
  
The man walked over to you and hands you the drink ' are you alright?'  
  
For the first time you properly saw the man. He looked about your age  he had the most amazing soulful blue eyes, gorgeous curly hair...  
  
'Yeah i'm fine thanks' you smiled holding out your hand 'I'm (Y/N)'  
  
The man took your hand and gently shook it 'I'm Tom' he smiled at you. In that instant you felt like your knees would buckle. He let go of your hand 'Well i need to get back to Uni, but could i bump into you here around 3pm?'  
  
how could you say no? He valiantly swooped in to help you! You nodded and 'That would be great' and then you went your separate ways.

Tom sat at the dining room table in his mum's house. His head was rested sideways on his arm as he fiddled with his phone. He couldn't get you off his mind no matter how hard her tried. His phone buzzed, indicating that he had a message.  
  
you:  Hey, Tom can we please talk? I really want to see you before my flight leaves today :/ ...  
  
you; okay i guess you're not there.  
  
Tom sighed putting his phone down and got up to make a drink, but his phone kept buzzing.   
  
You were leaving for a job in America and he took the news badly. Naturally , he put on a show saying he was happy for you but in truth he didn't want you to go. So, he thought the simplest solution would be to ignore you altogether.  
  
He reached into the cupboard.  
 **BEEP**  
He pulled out a glass.  
 **BEEP.**  
He got a carton of juice out the fridge.  
 **BEEP**.  
He put his hands on the sideboard.  
 **BEEP!**  
He clenched his jaw biting back tears.  
 **BEEEEEEEEP!**  
  
He stormed to the table and yanked the battery out of his phone '(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N) STOP TEXTING ME!' he threw his phone into the freezer.  
  
Just then his mum walked in 'Thomas? What's the matter?' she asked as she put down the shopping bags. Tom picked up his coat putting it on.  
  
'Nothing.' he replied as she walked out the house in an attempt to clear his head.  
  
  
You put the final box into the moving van and watched it drive off to the airport. After saying your final goodbye's to your family and friends (most of them) you got into the taxi and began making your way to the airport.  
  
Pulling out your phone you looked at Tom's number and your thumb hovered over the delete button...........


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _You sat on the swing, swinging your legs slightly looking up at the stars. It was the graduation party, you had no date but Tom did. All of your friends were having a great time so you didn't want you be a third wheel, you left and that's how you ended up in the park._ __  
  
You heard footsteps walk to the swing next to you and you looked in their direction. 'Tom? what are you..? what about your date?'  
  
He sat on the swing and faced the opposite way to you. 'She was vulgar darling, way too two faced for me. Why are you out here? I saw you leave the party'  
  
You smiled 'You guys were having fun and i kinda felt like i was ruining it '  
  
Tom shook his head 'Nothing is ever fun without you (Y/N)' he smiled and put his hand in his jacket pocket before pulling a long thin box. 'I know your birthday is on Saturday but i go and visit my dad tomorrow for the weekend so i wanted to give it to you now'  
  
'Tom you didn't have to..' you smiled.  
  
'Nonsense love, now open it' he watched your face eagerly for any reaction. You pulled out the beautiful necklace with a (Fav animal) charm on it and Tom helped you put it on.  
  
'Thank you Tom' you smiled looking at Tom.  
  
' A beautiful necklace for a beautiful person' he chuckled, blushing slightly.  Your cheeks dusted pink too.  
  
'Oh shut up' you laughed and playfully punched him on the arm as you both stood up.  
  
'The others are going to the after-grad party party at Duke's place...so...beer and movies for us?' he grinned.  
  
'You read my mind Hiddleston' you grinned. Tom patted your head 'Good little shorty' he smirked.  
  
' You have three seconds to run for your life' you smirked slipping off your heels  
  
  
  
The cab pulled away from the traffic lights and soon that little park was out of sight. You looked back at the number in your phone and decided to leave it and shoved the phone into your pocket.  Soon, the cab was at the airport and you were one step closer to your new life.  
  
Tom walked past that specific park and looked at his feet 'Why did you let her go so easily Tom?!' he sighed and looked at his watch. 1pm, your flight left at 12...  
  
He carried on walking and thinking to himself 'Okay Hiddleston, you can either be a coward and let her slip through your fingers, or you can be completely crazy and go and get her' 

 **4 months later**  
  
Tom had worked 5 different jobs in those 4 months in order to get enough money to get a flight to America and a few weeks accommodation.  He pulled up to the airport with his friend Duke.  
  
'Dude you lost her, are you sure she even wants to see you?' he asked handing him the last case.  
  
Tom nodded 'Everything lost is meant to be found Duke' he smiled ' Hopefully i'll be back soon' and with that Tom boarded his plane.   
  
Little did he know that it wasn't going to be as simple as he thought, after all America was Huge.  
  
He was looking for a needle in a haystack, a fish in an ocean but all Tom cared about was finding you and winning you back.  
  
After all, he would move heaven and earth for you.   
  
And so, it begins, Tom's epic search for you. His heart, his soul, his best friend, his (Y/N)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping off of his flight, Tom suddenly felt very small as he looked around at New York City. As far as his resources had told him, you were somewhere in this massive city that towered around him. Sighing, he walked through customs and baggage claim before hailing a taxi towards a diner where your best friend worked. He knew if he had any hope in hell in finding you then Diego would be a brilliant start.  
  
''I hope she's still here...'' he thought as he settled himself down in the yellow taxi.  
  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~  
  
You were sat finishing your milkshake that Diego had given you. ''How did the audition go then D?'' you looked at your best friend who was currently prancing around the empty diner grinning. He almost knocked you out of your seat laughing.  
  
'It was great! The band got the gig! it's in two weeks from now on Saturday night down in Blue Rock cafe' being your best friend he had no respect for personal boundaries. Literally none, he just took your drink and finished it off for you which resulted in you slapping the back of his blonde hair. 'Owh..'' he whined  
  
You smiled at him 'I'm really happy for you D! i will totally be there, get me a ticket and i'll pick it up the afternoon of the show. I'm heading to California tonight to see Carmelle''  
  
'ooh cool , when is your flight?' he leaned next to you as a taxi pulled up outside the diner and the passenger made their way towards the main entrance.  
  
Checking your watch you cussed 45 times 'IT'S IN AN HOUR!! I'LL TEXT YOU!!' grabbing your bag you bolted out of side entrance  of the diner getting into the now vacant taxi.  
  
  
Diego drank the rest of your milkshake while climbing back behind the counter. Tom looked around the diner and chuckles his signature 'ehehehe' once spotting the 22 year old drinking the pink liquid.  
  
'You never change do you D?' he grinned as Diego's head snapped up.   
  
'TOM!!' he grinned as he put the glass down 'Man what are you doing here?'   
  
Tom leant on the counter where you had previously been 'Well i was hoping you would help me track down (Y/N)'  
  
'Huh? sorry man you literally just missed her, she's heading to California tonight to see Carmelle. ' he winced as Tom head-desked the counter.  
  
''Brilliant...i can't afford another flight right now' he sighed as he sat down running a hand through his hair. 'I was...just...so ready to tell her...''  
  
Diego sat next to him 'tell her what?' he asked while cleaning the counter  
  
'I love her..'  
  
His reaction may have been slightly dramatic, then again that is Diego. He fell off his chair grinning 'I KNEW IT! CARMELLE OWES ME 20 BUCKS!'  
  
Tom shook his head 'there is no point, i can't get on another plane and go after her now!'  
  
Suddenly Diego rushed out of the room and ran back in with keys 'you can't fly, then we will drive. It will take about three days to get there '. He began locking the diner up despite Tom's protests. 'oh shut it Tom, i want to help you and i know (Y/N) loved you too. Besides i love telling Carmelle she's wrong even if i do get kicked in the nuts' he chuckled.  
  
Utterly speechless Tom nodded as he grabbed his bags.  
  
'The ford mustang shelby gt500, the white one with blue stripes' he nodded as he opened the last door. 'C'mon Hiddleston!'  
  
Tom grinned as he rushed out to the car and gets into the passenger seat 'Are you sure about this Diego?'  
  
Said man got into the drivers seat and started the engine 'just put the stereo on' he grinned 'i've got to go home and grab a few things first then we will start the epic adventure!'  
  
Nodding, Tom looked out the window and thought to himself 'Please please just stay in one place for a few days (Y/N)'  
  
  
 _The next day_  
  
You laughed as you came through the door with your other best friend Carmelle 'I can't believe you are still getting free Starbucks coffee from that guy!'   
  
Swaying in holding the free drink Carmelle grinned 'well it's flattering really (Y/N) ' she sat on the sofa next to you 'Anyway didn't you get free books off of Tom?'  
  
Your smiled turned into a frown 'Carmelle we agreed that we wouldn't talk about that guy again...'  
  
'I will talk about him, you loved him okay? it's alright to be mad at him but don't shut him out altogether (Y/N) that is probably the worst thing you could do'  
  
'Right...anyway are you going to the concert in two weeks?'  
  
'Diego's one? Hell yeah, speaking of which lets go shopping for the occasion on Friday when i get off of work!'  
  
  
  
  
Tom repeatedly hit his head against the dashboard as he looked around at the desert they were stuck in until Diego fixed his car. 'Every second we waste (Y/N) is getting further awa-'  
  
' A SNAKE BIT MY WRIST!!' Diego jumped out from under the car and jumped about 'I'M GOING TO DIE I AM GOING TO DIE BEFORE MY FIRST MAJOR GIG!!!'  
  
Antics like this have been happening all day so Tom just casually slid out of the car and walked over looking at his wrist 'Oh my...You really have been bitten..' but Tom took the red marker pen out of his hand 'or you are stalling. Again!  You have done this 24 times today Diego, what is going on?'  
  
He shrank back 'don't shoot me but...(Y/N) doesn't want you in her life anymore Tom, she tried to tell you she loved you but you kept shooting her down...im sorry ..'  
  
Tom's face paled and he sat back in the car utterly silent. 'Take me back to New York...i'm going home...


	4. Chapter 4

Diego walked over to Tom 'Fine...you're going to need to sleep though it is a long journey back at this time of day and you haven't slept all night'  
  
Tom nodded as he tried not to show his heartbreak and propped himself against the car window falling asleep.  
  
Diego got into the passenger seat and began to text someone. Once it was sent he started the engine of his car looking at Tom.

 

  
24 HOURS LATER

 

  
  
Tom was sound asleep when he felt someone nudging his side. He slowly opened his eyes 'Ugh Diego...? Are we back in New York..?' he looked around and blinked.  
  
He chuckled 'Nope...Welcome to California Tom! You slept for nearly a whole day plus i took a short cut here and there'  
  
Tom quirked a brow at him 'Ok so one minute you tell me that (Y/N) doesn't want me in her life and now we are here. Why?'  
  
Diego unbuckled his seat belt 'I had to tell you what she told me otherwise i wouldn't have any defense in bringing you here, now i've told you i cannot get into a lot of trouble with (Y/N). Man i want you together, you're perfect for one another'  
  
Grinning, Tom unbuckled himself and looked around 'Let's go find her then..uhm...where is Carmelle's place then?'  
  
Diego chuckled and got out 'This building right here. C'mon'   
  
The overly nervous and excited Tom got out of the car and smoothed his shirt down breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.  
  
Once they got to the door Diego knocked on it then ran out of sight leaving Tom standing there as Carmelle opened the door 'Tom....?'  
  
'Is (Y/N) here... i need to talk to her'  
  
Carmelle leaned on the doorframe 'Talk to her about what? You hurt her a lot in Uni Tom there isn't much more you can say'  
  
He sighed and nodded 'I understand, i know i was wrong for what i did i need to see her and tell her that i love her. I always have Carmelle, you know that. So is she here...?'  
  
She shook her head 'No, i'm sorry Tom. She got a call back for an audition last night so she went back to New York this morning'  
  
He ran a hand through his hair 'Maybe this isn't meant to be ....'  
  
'No no, you guys are meant to be. Look i'm not meant to say this but she and I are going to Diego's concert on Saturday the 12th . Try and find her there, i'll make sure she does go'  
  
Tom nodded 'Thank you Carmelle... I appreciate it ' he walked off to Diego who was already holding up the car keys.  
  
'Heard the whole thing c'mon' and with that the two men ran down the stairs and got back into the car.  
  
  
 **Three days later. The afternoon of the concert**  
  
'Diego i can't accept this, you only get to give out a few VIP passes' Tom tried giving it back  but he shook his head.  
  
'No and no, take it okay? I need to leave to get ready for the concert but i'll see you later man'   
  
Tom sat back on the sofa as Diego left the apartment.  
  
  
Carmelle bounded into  your room 'Okay which dress the Red or the Bla-what are you doing?' she looked around at your clothes strewn across the room 'Are you packing?!' she looked at you rushing around the room with the suitcases.  
  
'Yeah..' you continued to pack.  
  
'Why?! It's Diego's concert tonight and-'  
  
'And Tom is going to be there! Diego told me on the phone he let it slip when i asked about what clothes to wear. I'm not going, give my ticket to someone else' you handed it over.  
  
Carmelle grabbed your shoulders 'Tom is here, Yes. But this is your best friend's first major concert okay? It would rip Diego in half if you didn't show (Y/N)  
  
You shook your head 'I want to go but i am too conflicted. I want to see Tom but I don't want to set myself up for another fall...do you know what that is like..?  
  
'You know that i do (Y/N)' she let go of your shoulders. 'It is your choice but please, do not make the same mistake i did..'  
  
You nodded as she walked out and you continued to pack your suitcases.  
  
  
  
It was the night of the concert, Tom opened the door and looked at the dressed up Carmelle 'You look really pret-'  
  
'Save that for later Tom,  (Y/N)  knows you're going to be at the concert. Shes taken off and getting a flight from JFK in an hour!'  
  
'How did she know?!' he grabbed his jacket and Diego's car keys.  
  
'Diego let it slip and believe me i will slap him for it. I'll go to the concert and tell Diego, you go find (Y/N)! Her flight leaves from Gate 12! Hurry!' she ran off out of the building speeding off in her own car.  
  
Tom got into the Mustang and speeded off towards the Airport. He gripped the steering wheel with determination then frustration as the traffic came to a standstill...

 

 


End file.
